


Runabout Romance

by KernowTrekker



Series: The Harry and Kathryn Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Picnic, Picnics, Runabout - Freeform, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KernowTrekker/pseuds/KernowTrekker
Summary: Kathryn Janeway and Harry Kim return from a diplomatic mission on a beautiful planet well the ship is on a scientific mission, but things take a strange turn.





	Runabout Romance

"I've cleared the moons Captain and I'm taking her to warp".

"Thankyou Ensign, then put her on autopilot when your ready"

Captain Janeway gets up and heads for the replicator "Coffee, Black. Would you like anything Harry?" She decided to be a bit more casual now they could relax a bit more.

"No. Thankyou Captain"

"You know you are aloud to ask things of a Captain occasionally" Janeway replied hoping the Ensign would open up. She liked talking to Harry and wish she knew more than what was in his file and under that perfect Starfleet Officer exterior he puts on show.

"Thankyou Captain. I may take you up on that" he smiled. He found being around the Captain very reassuring now. Not like when he first came aboard. He was eager to please and do things perfectly. I suppose he still did, especially for the Captain but now was different he was just more relaxed about it and he managed to hide his nervousness and attraction to the Captain better.  
Janeway sat down next to Harry.

"So Harry how did you enjoy the planet?

"Yes they where very nice people, we got all that we wanted and there knowledge of.."  
"Don't make me order you to answer the question. I asked you what you thought about the planet?"

"Sorry Cap..."

Kathryn put her finger on Harry's lips "Harry you don't need to apologise this casual conversation time."

Harry's heartbeat felt like it Came out of his rib cage just like in one of Tom's cartoon's he watched"

Kathryn realised her finger to let Harry speak.

"I loved the planet Captain the streets where so rustic and ancient looking. They reminded me of some of the old European and Chinese cities on Earth, with there narrow streets and ancient buildings."

"What about the coast line?" Kathryn added.

"The one on the edge of the capital city was lovely and if it wasn't for that tour in there runabout after, I would of been more than satisfied with that one. But the high cliffs, tiny coves, white sand and long rolling beaches where amazing.I could have stayed there forever".

"Really?"

"That's not what I meant Captain."

"I know Harry, I'm just teasing. For a while I thought the same".

Harry was surprised with the answer as the Captain he had always been so eager and motivated about getting back to federation space.

 "But in the end there's no place home. Even if I want to be sitting a quite beach with a picnic and my favourite Ensign". Kathryn continued.

Then before Harry had enough time to react and Kathryn had enough time to realise she had dropped he inner most thoughts the Runabout made a big fud and it came out of warp. They both started looking at the screens to see what was going on.

"Report Ensign".

"We can't stay at warp Captain!"

"Why not!"

"There's nacelles appears to have a fracture" replies Harry well trying to bring the shuttle raft to a stop.

"I can't bring the shuttlecraft to full stop Captain The controls have stopped working.".

"Time to get my elbows dirty then Ensign".

"I don't follow Captain"

The Captain finishes un bolting a panel near her seat and puts her hands inside.

"If I re adjust these wires I should be able stop us, if not we should be able to slow down enough that we can repair the runabout.”

"That would be nice"

"Don't worry Ensign I don't plan on dying today"

The shuttlecraft fell out of warp and gradually starting slowing down.

"You did it Captain we're coming to full stop".

"We need to analyse the damage on the nacelle

Janeway smiled, stepped up and came close to Harry and looked over his shoulder at what was happening on the panel in front of him. Harry felt comforted at Kathryn's closeness and the warmth of her body close to him. The screen beeps and Harry knocks the side of the display.

"Afraid we will have to get the shuttlecraft to Voyager to be able fix it Captain"

Kathryn puts a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder "That's ok it will only be 4 hours and ..... 7 minutes before Voyager comes back to the RV point and realises we're not there. Then they will follow procedure and will come and get us".

Harry took the initiative and sent out a emergency beacon before responding to the Captain.

"A shame we couldn't spend the time on the beach instead" Harry said.

Kathryn smiled and with out realising both her hands where on Harry's shoulders and was almost massaging them. Harry could feel her warm breath down his neck and his heart was starting to raise. But as soon as it began Kathryn realised what she was doing and suddenly stopped.

"Sorry Ensign I don't know what came over me"

Harry didn't know weather to ask her to continue or just forgot it ever happened. Then suddenly in a bold move that he wouldn't have even considered 6 years ago he said.

"Don't worry I know you wanted to have a picnic there maybe we can have that picnic hear instead. I know there's no sand but there are stars and I can pump the sound of the waves through the runabout's speakers and your favourite Ensign can serve you your picnic and a bottle of Chateau Picard".

The Captain looked in amazement she could not believe the young green Ensign she once new seemed to be coming on to her and worse of all he was using her own words and felling's against her. She knew she should say no but she couldn't resist  any longer and what a better time to get to know him better.

"That is Lieutenant level thinking Harry but I prefer Champagne for these occasions". She smiled to Harry as he smiled back and went off to put some things together at the replicator towards the back of the runabout.

Harry came back about 5 minutes later with a blanket which he laid neatly down on the floor, put a basket down on it and gestured towards the blanket for the Captain to sit on. He opened the basket Inside was 2 Champagne flouts, a bottle of Champagne, Some Sushi, canopies of various kinds and on a 2nd tier a cheese board with a small selection of fruit and biscuits that would impress the Admiralty in San Francisco.

"Wow how long have you been planning this?" Kathryn joked.

Harry smiled "Bare with me I've forgot something" This time heading to the replicator at the front. "Wine cooler with ice." taking the cooler out and heading to Kathryn he said "Computer! Soothing wave music pleas.”

Harry kneeled down passed a Champagne flute to Kathryn and opened the bottle of Champagne and filled he glass to half way. Then filled his glass up. Kathryn hadn't managed to take her eyes off him, She knew it was all wrong for various reasons but she couldn't resist. Kathryn raised her glass towards Harry and Harry raised his in response. Kathryn thanked him for the picnic then there glasses came together.

"Your welcome would you like some food Captain"

"Yes please. What have we here" Kathryn replies well looking at the picnic basket.

She was promptly served a selection of food Harry was explaining what each one was as she eat them but before she knew what was happening Harry was feeding the items straight into her mouth. Occasionally a crumb would fall down and Harry would wipe it off or Harry would end up with a bit off food in the corner of his mouth and Kathryn would return the favour and wipe it off him almost like a mother. Harry then offered Kathryn a top up and went to pour the drink into the glass but managed to miss the glass and the Champagne landed on her trousers. Harry apologised well trying to dry the wet patch with a napkin.

"That's not going to help" Kathryn said. "I need to get my trousers off and dry them"

Starring straight into Kathryn's eyes Harry said calmly "I got you into this mess. Let me sort it out"

Feeling reassured and inquisitive by harry’s response,  Kathryn let Harry take her boots off which he seemed to do very slowly. Then one by one he took her socks off even thou she didn't need to get rid of her socks, but she didn't mind, she was starting to enjoy this. Then his hands slowly slide up her legs to her hips as this was going Harry started kissing he legs and the kissing proceeded to get higher and higher up her legs. He slowly moved his hands to her waistband and slowly pulled her trousers down but not before kissing just below her bellybutton, before continuing the kissing down her legs. Kathryn's heart was racing and was loving every second of it...………………..

 

 

Several hours later

Harry was laying naked on his back with Kathryn leaning on him and her fingers where wondering up and down His chest. They where talking about ancient myths of earth and just getting into a in depth conversation on the end of Trojan war when the hailing beepers started going off. Kathryn got to her feet quickly and headed straight the helm. Harry sat straight up and looked at Kathryn.

"It's Voyager" she was about answer then Harry shouted

"Kathryn!"

She looked around at his well formed body as he chucked her uniform over to her.

"Don't forget your uniform!”

Realising how careless she had been and realised that if she didn't contact them straight away Chakotay would beam an away team over and that would be awkward. So she responded by audio only.  
"Captain Janeway here"

"Hello Captain glad to hear you but I only seem to be getting audio at this end."

"I'm afraid visuals are damaged Commander".

"Is everyone ok over there? What is the problem?"

"Everyone is well Commander. The engines are damaged can you please toll us back to the ship".

The tractor beam took the runabout and pulled it in. Kathryn looked around at Harry and he was getting rid of the evidence of the picnic. She made her way over Harry and put her hands on his hips. He turned around to face her and she moved her hands to his cute ass and they kissed a final time.

"I suppose we better get changed before the doors open." Kathryn said.

"We could beam directly to my quarters" He smiled.

"Leave that to this evening".


End file.
